Ancient History
by 7teen.4ever
Summary: Senior Year is here for Bella and Edward both. Edward is new here, and Bella has a frozen heart from before summer. They have one class together Ancient History, will sparks fly between them, or will Senior year just be Ancient History? AU, OCC, AH
1. First Look

**AN: **This is my first story with an actual plot. So please tell me if you actually enjoy it. If it gets at least 10 reviews I will add a new chapter!

**Edit 9/10/10**: I'm just going through, changed the band name from Never Say Never to Impossibilities are Finite. Because I had a feeling people would feel I stole it from Chrisy Drew. But I came up with story back in last September before I heard of him. So I changed it! I'm also editing it.

**Edit 12/16/11**: So…I'm going through and re-writing this. Combining chapters, and whatnot. Taking this off the shelf and into the much needed light.

BPOV

It was too damn early to be awake. I rolled over, hit the snooze button on my alarm and promptly went back to sleep.

Roughly ten minutes later, it went off again. Groaning I turned it off and laid back down. For a total of 2.6 seconds, before I remembered today was the first day Senior Year. _Finally_. I dressed in my favorite skinny jeans, my Omega shirt and some wicked neon pink and green converse.

After I was clothed, I left my room to go try to tame "the uncontrollable beast" or, I guess you could it, my hair. Just like I thought, it was in no condition to be seen by the entire student body of Forks High.

After I had brushed all the knots out, and gotten it straightened, my phone started going off with the sounds of Barbie Girl. I didn't need to look at my phone to know it was Rosalie. She was the only one with it.

"'Ello,"

"Get your skinny ass in my car, so we can go get Alice," Rosalie growled.

"Good morning to you too, I'm coming, don't worry," I chuckled. Rosalie was not a morning person.

I walked down the hallway into the living room. Grabbing my bag off the couch, I walked through the kitchen. I opened the garage door, locked the house door and walked down to the black mustang idling in my driveway.

I opened the passenger door, to find a giggling Rosalie sitting in the driver seat. I pushed the button on the garage door remote.

"What's so funny," I asked as I sat down in the car.

"Emmett sent me this ridiculous picture," she said between giggles.

I just rolled my eyes, "What? Of him flexing in the mirror?"

"Ha! I wish, more like him making kissey faces," she giggled as she pulled out of my driveway.

When we pulled into Alice's driveway, there were _two_ people instead of one standing in her driveway. We groaned in unison. Perfect. Just Perfect. Of course Cynthia would tag along with Alice. Just Perfect. Cynthia was a one of those dumb, blonde, preppy, gum chewing cheerleader types, that everyone hated.

Alice and Cynthia got in the car. "Why are you here, Cynthia," Rosalie asked, pretty calmly if you ask me, considering last time Rose saw her, she had about slapped her.

"Because, Tyler's trucked broke down last night," Cynthia said annoyingly between chomps of gum.

"You didn't even ask if I would take you!" Rose ground out from clenched teeth. I could see she was reaching her breaking point.

"Rose, just let her be. It's too early for this headache," Alice pleaded from the back seat.

"Don't you dare break anything back there, or I kill you slowly through torture," Rose grunted, "I just got this last month."

"Rosie, this car is older than dirt. It ain't a brand new penny," I retored.

"You know I have been waiting forever for this car," she wailed.

"Ok, ok, ok. Get going."

She pulled out of the driveway mumbling about how much she wanted to kick Cynthia out. I couldn't blame her though, with a sister like Charlotte, who got into _everything_, she had a right to be a little overprotective of her car. From her ramblings all summer long and the days we just stared at it, I found out that it was a 1967 Shelby Mustang gt500. She was absolutely in love with this car. Sometimes she referred to it as her "baby". I guess that's what you get when you spend the weekends, school breaks, Wednesdays and summers working at your dad's mechanic shop, which specialized in Mustangs.

Unlike me, but that's a long story for another time. Before I knew it we pulled into the school parking lot. As we got out we heard someone whistle. I looked up to see Emmett coming over.

Even after four years of being together, they acted as giddy as if it was their first week.

"Nothing mushy, there are children present," Alice said, giggling and looking pointedly to me.

"Hey, my birthday is in two weeks, jeez. Cynthia is the child here."

"Whatever, bye losers," was all she had to say before walking off.

"Your face is a loser," I called after her.

"Her face," Emmett asked, "Is that this year's crappy comeback?"

"Oh, shove it up your ass," I grumbled before stalking off.

I wasn't really paying attention to my surroundings. I really couldn't care less about this lameass place that I was confined to for the rest of my high school education. So I wasn't paying attention, which resulted in me running into the last person I ever wanted to see. Jacob. My ex-boyfriend.

"Watch were you're go- oh, hey Bella," he said starting out sounding all superior incase of it being a lowerclassmen, but then changed to being sweet.

I groaned. I didn't have time for his shit about us getting back together. He had been feeding me that bull all summer, after realizing little Miss Priss wasn't as much fun as me. But, as always, I told him that I wasn't going to take him back after what he did. Which is another story for another time.

I sucked it up and answered him, "Hey, Jake. Are going to feed that bull about us getting together again? Or do I have to listen to some long ass story you came up with to capture my attention? Because I don't have time for either. I have to get to class," I said icily before brushing past him to get to the glass front doors.

"Bella, don't be like that," he said catching up to me.

"Fuck off, Jacob. I don't have time this."

"Bells-,"

"Jacob, go. Away. Now. I. Don't. Have. Time. For. This_._"

"Fine, but you're going to be sorry."

I stopped in my tracks, "Is that a threat?"

"No, no, no," he said doubling back, "Of course not, I just meant that you're going regret not considering taking me back."

"Whatever, go back to little Miss Priss."

After that the day was pretty normal. Jake backed off. Rosalie, Alice and I had second, third, and lunch together. During lunch, Alice was gushing about the kid. Going on about how sexy he was, and how she would take about out of him. I wasn't really paying attention, I was hyped up about sixth hour. Advanced Ancient History. Which I specialized in. It really was advanced. Only eight other kids got into it. But, unfortunately Jacob was part of that eight. He only got in, because in regular History class I was his tutor and he learned more from me than from the teacher. The others…they learned on their on time.

As I walked in, I saw the new kid. Like Rosalie and Alice said, this boy would break some hearts.

Just then he looked up at me in confusion.

EPOV

"Edward, hurry up, you're going to be late," my mom called up the stairs.

Ugh, I hated this. _Another_ new school. Fifth one in three years. Stupid dad just had to have to be re-stationed every six months so we don't set any "roots" anywhere. I'd like to set roots somewhere. Somewhere where I had a longer history than six months. But no. We just had to move every six months. Stupid old man.

"Edward, put a damn shirt on and come down here, _now_," she called angrily

"Alright, alright," I pulled on my Pi shirt, hoping that the girls would think I'm a math-nerd and stay away.

I walked down stairs with my bag slung over my shoulder.

"You have to wear _that _shirt, on your first day?"

"Yup," was all I had to say.

"Whatever, get going or you'll be late."

"Fine," I grumbled as I walked out of our "new" house. And jumped into my Volvo and zoomed out of the driveway towards my new lame school. Hopefully I could finish senior year in this school. Highly unlikely, but a guy can dream.

I pulled up next to an awesome looking car. Definitely a classic. 1967 Shelby Mustang gt500. My favorite Mustang, by far. There were two girls and a guy standing by it. I figured that it was the guy's.

"Sweet ride."

"Thanks, I just got it last month," replied the Amazon looking blonde that had the guy's arm wrapped around her waist. Then they turned to look at me. And, of course, they stared dumbstruck. The tall girl recovered first.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie, this is Emmett and that's Mary Alice," she said, smirking at the other girl, "but we just call her May or Alice."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Edward."

"Well we better get going, whose homeroom to you got," asked the boy named Emmett.

"Um…I have to check in the office first to make sure my mom actually registered me."

"Oh, see you around," said the girl named Alice.

As I walked into the school, I wondered who in their right mind would name their kid Mary Alice? That sounded like a grandma name.

As I walked into the second set of glass doors, I caught some guy with shaggy Black hair and dark brown eyes and a shirt that had a weird design on with the words Impossibilities are Finite glaring at me. It took me a minute to figure out why, then I saw the little bimbo he was holding hands with.

I sighed. When will girls learn, I'm not interested in dating when most likely I'll be gone right in the middle of it? I learned that the hard way with Tanya. Didn't feel like repeating _that _again. I walked into the front office.

"Um, hi. I'm Edward Masen. I'm new, and I don't know who my homeroom teacher is," I told the secretary.

"Ok, let's bring your record up and see," she said while working on a computer, "Mr. Purdy is your homeroom teacher."

"Thanks," I called over my shoulder as I walked out.

The day went by without a hitch. People stared, but I was fine with it. I had B lunch. I saw the first people I met that day over at table with some girl who was making a fool of herself. After I got my food. I sat down at an empty table, hoping that people would just leave me alone. Unfortunately, my prayers weren't answered. Three guys sat down at my table. One of them being the Impossibilities are Finite guy from this morning.

"Dude, are you going to be on the football team," asked a boy with a buzz cut.

"Um, no."

"Why?" asked a boy long black hair pulled back in a ponytail

I sighed. I didn't want to play any sports because I might not be able to finish the season. Also learned that the hard way.

"Now, now boys don't start to pressure him into," said the Impossibilities are Finite shirt guy with a smirk.

I realized then that all them were wearing Impossibilities are Finite t-shirts. In varying colors. The first one's was black. The buzz cut had a dark blue one. And the ponytail had a blood red one. Just then the bell rang.

"Hey, what class do you have next," asked buzz cut.

"Um, Advanced Ancient History."

"Jacob, don't you have that one," asked ponytail.

"Yeah," said _Jacob._

"Um, I don't know your guys' names," I told them.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Quil," said buzz cut or Quil.

"I'm Embry," said ponytail or Embry.

"And I'm Jake," said Jacob.

"Well its nice to meet you, Quil, Embry and Jake," I said before heading off towards English with Jacob following. It looked like there were going to be nine other people in that class named Bella Swan, Eric Yorkie, Jasper Whitlock, Tyler Crowly, Mike Newton, Ben Chenney, James Hunt, and Marcus Volturi.

When I got to the class, six boys were in there. I was really surprised that Jacob was in this class, because he seemed like a complete idiot. I sat down in front.

Just then a girl walked in. I reckoned that this was Bella Swan. Well it was either that, or some screwed up parents named their son a girl name.

"Hey, Bella," the blonde kid next to me said to the girl.

"Hey, Jasper," she said back.

Just then the bell rang and the teacher walked in.

"Mr. Black, I suggest you take a seat," he said before turning to the class, "We are going to have a seating chart now, since Mr. Black couldn't sit in a proper seat. Sit in Alphabetical order. I think you can do that on your own."

With some fumbling around, we all got into our new seats. On my left was Bella and on my right Jacob.

"I'll be back in a few with your books, and when I get back you better be quiet and in you seats," said Mr. Cullen before leaving.

After she left, I turned to Bella; "Your name is Bella?" I thought it was strange that a parent would name their child beautiful in Italian.

"Yeah, actually it's Isabella. But I prefer Bella," she said.

Just then Jacob got her attention about something. She was pretty. She was about 5'4", long dark brown hair straightened to perfection, a Greek shirt, skinny jeans and bright converse. She also had an air to her that she was smart, but had a playful side.

"Jacob, just like I told you this morning, I don't care," she sounded angry.

"Bells, just consider it."

"No, I will never consider it. You were the one that couldn't keep your hands to yourself. So go away. Or I'm quitting," when she said the last part that his face fell.

"Fine."

"What did you mean that you would quit," I asked.

"Our band. Impossibilities are finite," she answered.

"Really, what do you play?"

She laughed, "Clarinet, but in my band I just sing. The boys play, not me."

"So what do the _boys _play? And who are these boys?"

"Embry, Quil, and Jacob. Embry does the drums. Quil; bass. And Jacob the guitar."

I ask going to ask about their sign, but then the teacher came back. After that we didn't get a chance to talk again. When we had to right some notes, she was doodling in the corner of her paper. It was the band sign.

I had study hall next, but unfortunately she wasn't in it. I saw her get in the Mustang parked next my car. Along with Rosalie, Alice and some other girl that was ogling me this morning.

Later that night as I laid in my bed, hoping that for once I could get a girl who liked me for me and not just for my looks.

**AN: wow that actually came out good. So what do you think? Drop me a line to let me know!**


	2. Decided

**AN: **Wow. I used to play clarinet in 5th grade because I wanted to be like Squidward, and well…it didn't go over to well. And it wasn't ten reviews, but it was half, so I decided to be nice. So, here's chapter two! Takes off after it switches to EPOV.

**Edit 9/10/10**: So last chapter I had edited a bunch of things. I found little mistakes and fixed them., changed the band name. Also, Edward seemed, I dunno, a little racist? So I fixed that. I got rid of some lines and replaced them.

**Edit 12/16/11**: Combined chapters 2 & 1

BPOV

I sighed to myself at the prospect at having to sit through forty-five minutes with Jacob on a daily basis, without the buffers of Quil and Embry.

As I walked in I spotted Jasper Whitlock, Alice's not so secret crush. With his honey blonde hair and green eyes, he reminded me of my kitty Snuggles.

I sat on his side. "Hey, Bella," Jasper said to me.

"Hey, Jazz,"

The annoying, nasal sounding bell rang, and our Ancient History teacher walked in.

It was same old, same old. Jacob was screwing around and made Mr. Cullen set up a seating chart.

Which sucked _ass_.

Do people really suck ass? As in literally "sucking" ass? I'd have to Google it…

Once we got into place, the new kid was on my right and on my left was Jasper.

Mr. Cullen left after saying something about getting our books. I swear, could he be more unorganized?

The new kid turned to me, "Your name is Bella?"

_No its Ophelia Hinny_, I resisted saying. Instead I said, "Yeah, actually its Isabella, but I prefer Bella.

Jacob leaned around the new kid whose name I didn't catch. "Bells, seriously why don't we ha-"

"Jacob," I cut him off, "Just like I told you this morning, I don't care."

"Bells, just consider it."

"No, I will never consider it. You were the one that couldn't keep your hands to yourself. So go away. Or I'm quitting," I watched his face fall.

"Fine."

"What did you mean that you would quit," new kid asked. I seriously needed to find out his name!

"Our band. Impossibilities are Finite," I responded.

"Really, what do you play?"

I laughed, "Clarinet, but in my band I just sing. The boys play, not me."

"So what do the _boys _play? And who are these boys?"

"Embry, Quil, and Jacob. Embry does the drums. Quil; bass. And Jacob, the guitar."

He opened his mouth to ask more, but Mr. Cullen walked back in.

As the class started I paid attention, but Mr. Cullen was covering a subject I knew left, right, up and down about, so I doodled in the corner of my paper thinking about new songs I could write later.

After class was over I wandered over to Computer Apps class with Jasper. Which sucked, because we were the only seniors in there.

We sat in the back and goofed off. I like hanging out with Jazz, as he insisted I call him. He asked about Alice, I could see he liked her as much as she liked him.

Huh, I'd have to fix them up. After getting yelled at by Mr. Weber, _oh the irony of that name_, we got back to work.

I met up with everyone back at the Mustang. Alice and Cynthia were already in back. Rose looked like she just got done sucking face with Emmett. Which, she probably did.

"Hey, Ali, ready to commence operation DG?"

"Yes!" Alice squealed from the backseat as Rose pulled out of the parking lot.

"Great. Yo, Lee wanna join in?"

"oh, _hell_ no," She glared at me, "Emmett might dump me if he sees me dressed like _that_."

"But we're gonna scare the shit out of the freshman," I laughed.

"That may be so, but I do _not _want to look like a-" I slapped my hand over her mouth.

"Do you want the spy to know!" I whispered paranoid like into her ear.

She pulled my hand from her lips, "Do you want me to turn this car around…" Her face drained of color, "No, I've turned into my mother!" she gasped.

Alice and I laughed at her expression as Cynthia looked at us like we were complete morons. Which, we were.

Rose yelled at me only once, for trying to display "vulgarity" ongoing cars. Pshaw. It was only a diagram I found in the health/band/driver's ED/English I room. Yes, that room has four purposes.

"Come on Alice, I have all the supplies inside," I hollered at her as I got out.

"Alright, alright."

When we got into my room I tour into my dresser to find the appropriate clothes.

"Tada!" I pulled out the matching shorts and shirts.

"Score," she gave me a high five.

"We're so gonna scare the pants off of those freshman, and that new kid."

As Alice modeled her outfit she said, "I do make a sexy Shinigami."

EPOV

Oh _hell_ no. I was just walking down the hallway minding my own business when I saw both Alice and Bella dressed as Ryuk from Death Note.

Gah, what the fuck was up with this school?

_Today was going to be one hell of a day._

BPOV

I stretched out on the warm bleacher. It was lunchtime, and seniors could eat out on the bleachers this year.

Alice was laid out on the bleacher below me. Rosalie and Emmett were off to side of us playing tonsil hockey. This, basically, left me with no appetite what so ever.

And this is coming from the girl who, yesterday, ate fifteen tacos in six minutes…Ok it was five tacos in seven minutes, but whatever.

"Will you two stop swapping spit in front of me?" Alice complained

"This coming from the girl who looks like she belongs in mental asylum," Emmett said pulling away from Rose, "Wait, that's what you usually look like."

Rose joined in with his laughter.

"Shut up! You're getting made fun of, too!"

Emmett stopped laughing, "What did you say?"

"Yeah, people are making fun of you, too," I chimed in.

"How!"

"Umm, because you're dating Rosalie,"

Rose looked shocked, "How can he be made fun of for dating _me_!" She all but screeched.

"Lee," I sighed "Your best friends with me and Ali, and so you get made fun of for association, and Em too," I said this like it was common sense.

"That's an asshatty reason," Rose grumbled.

"Yeah, well that's life."

"Fine," Emmett started, "Whatya got in your lunch box?"

I pointed a finger at myself and mouthed 'Me'.

"Well, duh."

I sat up and grabbed my Scooby-Doo lunch box. Hey, don't judge. I got it when I was seven. It was purple and it had a butterfly resting on Scooby's nose. It looked very psychedelic.

"Umm…" I said rummaging through it, "A PB and J, some carrot sticks, apple sauce and some cookies!"

Rose rolled her eyes, "You're such a child."

"Yeah, so?" I questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Ali, what do _you _got in your lunchbox," Emmett asked, switching to my partner in crime-er dress up.

Alice pulled out her pink Tinker Bell lunch box. If you compared just Ally and my lunch boxes, you'd know how much more money she had in the bank. Alice moved here in sixth grade from Mississippi. Long story short, her brother, Maxell, got run out of town, and so they moved here. Her family still owns the old plantation down there. Yeah, _that_ better off, money wise.

"I got a chicken salad sandwich, chocolate pudding, celery, and an apple."

"Damn, Ali. Can I have some chocolate puddin'?" Emmett pleaded.

"No, Zafrina made it just for me!"

"Jeez, fine."

We sat in silence for a little while, before Rose broke it; "There's Royce with my lunch!"

Royce was the Hale family butler. Rose was originally from New York, and was loaded. Her family didn't _need _to work, but they did anyway. Her dad owned Liam's mechanics. And her step-mom owned Carmen's Salon. Rose part-timed at both, more at her dad's than her step-mom, though.

Rose hurried down the steps to the older blonde man standing at the bottom. After a moment she ran back up with a brown paper bag. After that we settled down and ate in silence.

Even though he didn't flaunt it like Rose and Alice did, Emmett was just as loaded. The McCarty's were one of the founding families of Forks. And like most small towns, all of the oldest McCarty men became mayor. Don't ask me how, but they just did.

Even deep in my musings, I noticed a shadow standing above me.

"Can I help you?"

"Umm," came a timid voice, "I'm Angela Weber, I'm with the school paper, and we're doing a 'In the spotlight', and we chose your band, can I interview you?" She said this all in one breath.

"Sure, sure," I said, cringing as I did so, because it was one of the things I had picked up from Jacob.

**AN: cliffy… I know, I'm evil. And, umm, I can't make any promises when the next chapter will be up ^^; sorry. Please review! The review page is very, very, very lonesome without your reviews…**


	3. Are you ready?

**AN**: My life officially sucks. Seriously. The computer I'm typing on is soooo old. It's scary. And my printer broke today, and I seriously _need_ a printer. So I'm going to have to buy a new one, and have to use my laptop, which, by the way, is, currently, _not _connected to the Internet. It hurts like Jane's Gift…Ok, not literally, but I think you catch my drift.

-Eyes of fear- Hopefully I have this posted before Naruto is on! Yes, I am a nerd. A damn _fine _nerd…according to my nerdy boyfriend…ok enough rambling…

**Edit 9/10/10**: Edited this little feller. Also, I noticed that Quil reminds me of my friend Shaun. Also on a personal, I'm single now! That's kind of irrelevant though to the story…

**Edit 12/16/10**: Combined chapters 4, 5 & 6 to make a new chapter 3.

BPOV

Angela barley got a syllable out before the bell rang.

_Damn you bell, damn you to the fiery pits of Hades. _

As we rose from the bleachers, I turned to Angela with an apologetic expression, "Too bad you didn't get to interview me."

She blushed, "It's alright. If there's another time…?"

"Yeah, sure. Oh!" I exclaimed grabbing a piece of paper and writing my house address and cell number on it, "The guys and I are meeting tonight for practice, you should definitely come, to get a good scoop." I winked at her as I handed her the sheet.

She blushed again, "Thank you, Bella."

"No problem."

She ran off. I sighed and turned to Alice, Rose and Emmett, "Ready to go?"

"Yes" was the answer I got in very vulgar forms. We headed back into the school, and wandered our separate ways.

By the time Ancient History rolled around, I was exhausted. I stopped by my locker and grabbed the treat I brought to school, but didn't bring to lunch, knowing that Emmett would steal them.

I made it to class with a few minutes to spare. Everyone else was in little groups, no one paid any attention to me. Which I was what I was hoping for.

I slowly opened the red box, hoping no one would notice. I broke the sliver bag surrounding my prize. I hadn't even pulled out my treat, before teenage boys swarmed my desk.

"How did you get those!" Eric all, but, yelled in my ear.

"Those brats don't start selling those for a long ass time," Marcus exclaimed.

"Well, let's see," I said tapping my chin with one hand and clutching the box of chocolatey goodness, "Right before the craziness of having the best cookies in the _world _set in, I froze a few of my favorites until it was a good time to break them out."

All of the boys stuck their hands out and started pleading with me to have some. I put my foot down.

"No way, bizatchs. These are _my _mother-fucking Girl Scouts." After saying that I had a weird image of a girl scout fucking my mother, _awk-ward…_

"Fine," all of them sat down, except for Jacob.

"Can I have one, Bells?" he said smiling charmingly.

"No, you may not."

"What! Why not! You know that _Peanut Butter Patties_…" he trailed off, realizing _exactly _why I wasn't going to give him any.

Mr. Cullen walked in right before the bell rang, and Jake hurried to his seat.

He raised an eyebrow at me, "Bella, why is it that you have a box of Girl Scouts Cookies?"

"Well, Mr. Teacher-Man," I said jokingly smirking at him, "I didn't feel like bringing them to lunch, because the bottomless pit that calls himself 'Emmett' would surely eat them."

Mr. Cullen laughed, "That is a good reason, but," He gave me a stern look, "Please don't eat them during class, otherwise I'll have to "confiscate" them from you."

When class was over, Jasper and I stopped by my locker to hide my goodies. And then headed off to Computer Apps.

When the day was finally over, I was glad. I mentally sighed, I was going to have to deal with the douchebaggery of Jacob in a few short hours, and the interview of the _Spartan. _Just my luck

You know that friend that you just love to death, but they're dumber than a box of rocks? And their stupidity rivals that of an actual rock? Yes? Everyone has one. Mine was Quil.

We were five when Quil and I met. It was a little into kindergarten, when we first encountered one another. I can't remember _all _the details of what had happened, but, basically, some first-graders were making fun of him for his name. They jacked his lunch money and hung him upside down from the winding slide. _First-graders are tough little fuckers. _I had walked up to him, cocked my head, asked nicely as possible for five year old, which is pretty damn nice, how he got up there. He answered, and I helped him down.

After that, we were friends. Not _best _friends, 'cause back then boys still had cooties.

And now, as I walked down the side walk to the parking lot after school, I overhead Quil and the new kid talking.

_It wasn't eavesdropping if they're talking right in front of you._

"So, yeah. You wanna hang out tonight?" I heard Quil question the new kid.

"I don't really.."

It registered in my mind that Quil might be flaking out on practice. I scooted myself over onto his other side.

"Actually," I interjected, "Quil is busy tonight."

"Shit," Quil said, almost dropping his books, "Bells, you like a fucking creepy creeper, you know that?"

"Pshhh," I said flipping my hand, "If I was a creeper I would-wait I _do _where your porn stash is."

"Like I said, creeper. And why am I busy tonight? Do we have a hot date?" He teasingly waggled his eyebrows at me.

"You wish."

"You know it."

"We actually have something called 'band practice' tonight." I said using air quotes.

"Shit, that's tonight?"

"Well, duh, Sherlock. We have to practice if we want the gig in two week."

"Wait you mean the gig for _your _18th?"

"Yeah, so?" I raised a brow.

Suddenly a blast came from the new kids pants pocket…One that, oddly, sounded like a really bad country singer. Namely Taylor Swift.

He smiled apologetically, and said, "Sorry I got to take this, see you around."

He pulled out his phone and put it to his ear, "Hello, sugarplum. I missed you."

He walked towards, what I assumed was his car.

"Well, damn. I'm on the market, and the hottest guy is taken."

"Yeah well, you would be off the market if you took me up on my offer," he said wickedly. I knew he was just teasing, I was like his sister, and he was like my brother.

I shoved him playfully, "In your dreams Quil, in your dreams."

"Oh, but they're in your dreams too."

"If they're in my dreams, your probably pulling some freaky Harry Potter/Dumblydore mind shit."

Quil laughed at me. We parted ways, him to his truck and me to Rose's car.

BPOV

I was stretched out on my couch, just watching a re-run of Charmed. _Yeah, I do watch it, whattcha gonna do about it, punk? _I felt my eyes widen at my inner Bella. When did it start using the word "punk"?

I froze when I heard the front door open. But, when I heard Phil's and Mom's voice carry in. I relaxed. I checked the clock, it was 4: 30. Of course Mom and Phil would be back.

Mom was a kindergarten teacher, and Phil was the high school health teacher and the baseball coach.

Phil walked into the living room with 7 boxes of pizza. _Yes, 7. The guys were a bunch of pigs. _

"Hey, Bells," he greeted me.

"Howdy, Phillepè."

He cracked a grin.

Mom waltzed in with a few bottles of soda, "Want to help carry in the groceries?"

"Of course, Ray-Ray," I snickered at her shocked face, of course I would know Phil's nick name for her.

I brought in the rest of the bags, and set off to my room to change into appropriate clothes.

Well, as appropriate as I could get.

The doorbell rang, I checked my window, than ran to greet Angela.

EPOV

"Why am I driving you, again?" I asked as I threw glance at Quil, who was sitting in the passenger seat of my Volvo.

"'Cause my truck broke, and you volunteered," he gave me a Cheshire grin.

I rolled my eyes at him, "More like you ran out of gas, didn't want to go get more and you pulled me, a good Samaritan, into your lazy scheme."

He fake gasped, "You've only known me for a little more than 24 hours, and you can already see through my lies."

"Yeah, little kids act the same way."

"I thought you said you were an only child," he raised an eyebrow at me, "How do you know how little kids act?"

I shifted awkwardly in my seat, "I have a five year old niece."

"Makes sense," he said nodding his head reasonably, "Did you know Bella didn't start seeing through me until 6 months ago? _And_ she's known me since we were five."

"Seriously? I'd have thought she'd be fed up with your shit by now."

"True, turn here," he pointed at a turn off for a quant little neighborhood full of huge ass houses.

"Damn, she lives in _here_?" I asked him questioningly.

"Yeah, her step-dad, Phil, used to play for the NBA."

"The NBA?"

"Yeah, don't ask for an autograph 'round Bells, though."

"Why?"

It was Quil's turn to shift awkwardly in his seat, "It makes her uncomfortable."

I laughed a short laugh, "If she doesn't like people asking for autographs, why is she in this town's only band?"

"Bella has a passion for music."

We were silent until Quil directed to pull in front of a house with two garages. He had me park in front of the second one.

I followed him in through a side door, and had to duck because a ball was thrown over my head while I heard Bella yell with a bad Scottish accent, "Yer late fer tea!"

**Edit AN: Review? –wags tail-**


	4. Twist

**AN: So, so, so sorry it's been forever since the last update. My world's been a little dark lately, and didn't have the urge to write until today and yesterday when I wrote First Light. It's a one-shot and it's a vampire story. So…here we go.**

**Fact: My imaginary friend, Billy bob, has a brother, Georgy, who is gay.**

**Fact: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**EPOV**

Two days ago, when Bella had told me that she was a band with those three goons. I expected them to be one of those pop bands.

But, no.

They were a rock band. Like a grunge-y rock band. _I'm not kidding. _

Bella was wearing, somewhat, normal clothes for once. At first glance it looked normal. But, oh no. It was _far _from normal. It looked like a simple tee and jeans combo. Not that ridiculous kindergarten outfit from today. But, the shirt as really perverted. It looked like a simple shirt of two carebears, _yes I know what those are_, hugging. But, in reality, it was them having sex. I'm still disturbed by it. How could Bella's mother allow her to wear that?

They were taking a break right now.

"Mom," Bella screamed at the top of her lungs. Angela and I just stared at her.

A few minutes later a pretty woman with light red hair appeared in the door, "Yeah, Bellsy?"

Bella blushed red, "Mom, I told you stop calling me that, when I was, like, _five_."

Bella's mother rolled her eyes at her, "What did you call me in here for? More of your shenagins?"

"Pfffft. No," but Bella looked as if that's _exactly _what she planned, "We're bout to play 'Last to Know'. That's why I called you in here."

"Oh," Bella's mother looked delighted, "Let me go get my sheets."

She scurried out through Bella's bedroom door. Now let me explain something real quick. It turns out that the second garage, was actually Bella's room and recording studio. Crazy as it seems.

Bella's mom appeared again with papers in her hands, "Ready?"

Jacob, Quil and Embry groaned as they stood up and heading towards their abandoned instruments.

Bella's mother sat down at an upright off to the side.

"Yo, mama," Bella called from her spot in front of the mic, "You best introduce yourself for Angela and…uhm, what's your name?" she asked looking at me.

Quil laughed, "That's Edward, Bells."

Bella rolled her eyes and looked kind of relieved, "Yeah, anyways. So they know."

"Oh, Renee, my name is Renee."

Bella rolled he eyes again, "Ok, lets start, people."

Renee started the piano. A few seconds after she started, Bella started to sing.

He just walked away.  
Why didn't he tell me  
And where do I go tonight  
This isn't happening to me  
This can't be happening to me  
He didn't say a word  
Just walked away

You were the first to say  
That we were not ok  
You were the first to lie  
When we were not alright  
This was my first love  
He was the first to go  
And when he left me for you  
I was the last to know

Why didn't he tell me  
Where to go tonight  
He didn't say a word  
He just walked away

Jacob started playing now. It sounded great.

You were the first to say  
That we were not ok  
You were the first to lie  
When we were not alright  
This was my first love  
He was the first to go  
And when he left me for you  
I was the last to know 

Quil started playing. It had this rawish sound to it. Embry started play just a few seconds after Quil.

I'll be the first to say  
That now I'm ok  
And for the first time  
I've opened up my eyes  
This was my worst love  
You'll be the first to go  
And when he leaves you for dead  
You'll be the last to know

I'll be the first to say  
That now I'm ok  
And for the first time  
I've opened up my eyes  
This was my worst love  
You'll be the first to go

Renee was the only playing now.

And when he leaves you for dead  
You'll be the last to know

It ended in this melancholy tone that last a few seconds after Renee and Bella stopped. I had noticed throughout the entire song that Bella kept throwing dirty looks at Jacob. I suddenly realized that whatever happened between them, this song was written about it. And, I'm guessing, the bimbo that he was currently dating. Hmmm…I would have to ask Quil about that later.

They decided to take another break after that. Just after we all started talking, my phone went off.

_You don't know how sick you make me_.

I fished it out of my pocket and flipped it open without checking the screen. I didn't have to. Only one person in my phone with that song.

"What do you want?" I practically seethed into the phone.

I felt the blood drain from my face as I listened to Tanya. I snapped the phone shut, and bolted to the door.

"Dude, where are you going?" I heard Quil call after.

I glanced back, and I knew I was going to regret what I was about to say, "I'm getting my kid from my whore of an Ex."

I turned away from their shocked faces and rushed to my car, hoping I could get there before something happened to my Lizzie.

**AN: ohh…a cliffy. Yup, that's what Eddie boy had been keeping hushed up. Did anyone else notice how similar Bella and Edward think towards Jake's girlfriend? The song I used was a slightly altered version of "Last to Know" by Three Day's Greece. Review, please! And go check out First Light. Please?**


	5. Update

**AN: -Creeps slowly back into frame- yeah….so I'm not dead or anything ^^; Well, Uh, I don't know how to put this. If it's not obvious by now, I've lost interest in this story. I care it about, and I always see it sitting all dusty in my computer files…..It's just, I don't know where I'm going with it, how it's going to end, or even if it's worth finishing. UGH. Also, this story was started, like, fourteen billion years ago, and my writing has changed, and I don't find half of what I wrote funny. I think it's childish :/ sooooo…I might rewrite it all…Depending on how you feel.**


End file.
